leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Träne der Göttin
Klassisch= Kostenanalyse * 250 Mana = * mehr effektives Mana = ** Gesamtwert = * 1000 Mana = * mehr effektives Mana = ** Gesamtwert = * mehr effektives Mana pro = * mehr effektive Manareg. pro = * ist goldeffizient bei 0 Manaaufladungen. * ist , wenn die Passive voll gesteigert wurde. * Aufgrund der Manarückerstattung von wird die Goldeffizienz von weiterhin um für jede 100 Mana erhöht, die man aus anderen Quellen erhält und um für jede 100 % Manaregeneration, die man aus anderen Quellen erhält. |-|Schnelle Aufladung= Kostenanalyse * 250 Mana = * mehr effektives Mana = ** Gesamtwert = * 1000 Mana = * mehr effektives Mana = ** Gesamtwert = * mehr effektives Mana pro = * mehr effektive Manareg. pro = * ist goldeffizient bei 0 Manaaufladungen. * ist , wenn die Passive voll gesteigert wurde. * Aufgrund der Manarückerstattung von wird die Goldeffizienz von weiterhin um für jede 100 Mana erhöht, die man aus anderen Quellen erhält und um für jede 100 % Manaregeneration, die man aus anderen Quellen erhält. Hintergrund "Few are fortunate enough to come across the tears of the very goddess who created our world... but those who are lucky enough to acquire a Tear of the Goddess may take pleasure in a significant boost of mana points and mana points regeneration." http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tear#Background Notizen * Wenn man auslöst, um maximales Mana zu erhalten, bleibt das prozentuale Mana gleich. * Das Verkaufen von und dessen Verbesserungen setzt den Fortschritt der zurück. Kurz nach dem Verkauf gibt es ein Zeitfenster, in welchem Träne-Gegenstände erneut gekauft werden können, ohne den Fortschritt zu verlieren. * bedingt eine Manaausgabe, wodurch manalose Champions sie niemals auslösen können. Strategie * ist ein guter Gegenstand für Champions mit Fähigkeiten mit geringer Abklingzeit, wie , , , und . ** Die Träne ist außerdem ein guter Gegenstand auf Champions mit Dauerfähigkeiten mit Erhaltungkosten, wie , , usw. ** ist der einzige Champion, der ohne ein gegnerisches Ziel keine Ladungen generieren kann (Ultimative Fähigkeiten außen vor). * Mit Transformationsfähigkeiten, wie oder / können keine Ladungen generiert werden. * lässt sich ausgezeichnet gut mit Champions mit spambaren Fähigkeiten oder Fähigkeiten mit niedrigen Kosten, die dauerhaft Mana verbrauchen (Bspw. kombinieren, um idealerweise eine vollgestapelte in der zwanzigsten Minute zu haben. Trivia * Wenn man perfekt auslöst, kann man die Träne nach 12 Minuten 30 Sekunden vollständig gesteigert haben. * Die wird auch in der Kristallnarbe verwendet. Versionsgeschichte Ein Signal auf Träne der Göttin nun an, wie viele Steigerungen du besitzt. V7.10: * Heulende Schlucht ** +6 maximales Mana (statt +4) bei Ausführung einer Fähigkeit oder Manaausgabe. V6.9: * Manaregeneration von 0% auf 25% erhöht. * Erstattet 15% des verbrauchten Manas. V6.3: * Kristallnarbenversion deaktiviert. V5.22: * Kombinationskosten von auf erhöht. ** Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. V4.20: * Kombinationskosten von auf erhöht. ** Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Manaregeneration von 6 alle 5 Sekunden zu 25% des Grundwerts für Manaregeneration geändert. V4.3: * Passiv: Gewährt zusätzlich +1 maximales Mana alle 8 Sekunden (+1 maximales Mana alle 6 Sekunden auf der Kristallnarbe) * Manaregeneration: 7 ⇒ 6 V3.9: * EINMALIG, Passiv – Manaaufladung ** Die Abklingzeit pro Steigerung wurde von 3 auf 4 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Kurzinfo wurde aktualisiert, um die Funktionalität besser herauszustellen. V3.8 * Träne der Göttin (Kristallnarbe) hinzugefügt. V1.0.0.152: * Neues Rezept: + * Gesamte Goldkosten: 700 (Kombinationskosten: 120) * Mana von 350 auf 250 reduziert. * Passive geändert: ** Champions erhalten jetzt immer Mana, wenn sie eine Fähigkeit verwenden. ** Maximales bonus Mana von 100 auf 750 reduziert. V1.0.0.146: * Die Abklingzeit wird nun direkt am Gegenstand und nicht länger in der Form einer Verbesserung angezeigt V1.0.0.127 * zeigt wieder das zusätzliche Mana an. V1.0.0.123: * Zeig den einmaligen Manabonus nun in der Kurzinfo an. V1.0.0.100: * Neue Bestandteile: „ “, „ “ und 205 Gold. * +350 Mana. * +7 Manaregeneration über 5 Sekunden * Nun ausbaubar zu . V1.0.0.82: * Maximales zusätzliches Mana von 600 auf 1000 erhöht. V0.9.25.21: * Maximales zusätzliches Mana von 750 auf 600 reduziert. V0.9.22.16: * Kann nun maximal 750 Mana generieren. * Beschreibung verdeutlicht. V0.8.22.115: * Hat nun eine interne Abklingzeit von 3 Sekunden, funktioniert nun aber mit allen Arten von Fähigkeiten inklusive und ). Alpha Week 7: * Problem mit Rückruf und behoben. * Fehler behoben der bewirkte, dass der Gegenstand nicht ordnungsgemäß funktionierte. * Fehler behoben der bewirkte, dass man beim Upgrade zu zusätzliches Mana verlor. }} Referenzen cs:Tear of the Goddess en:Tear of the Goddess es:Lágrima de la Diosa fr:Larme de la Déesse pl:Łza Bogini ru:Tear of the Goddess zh:女神之淚 Kategorie:Manaregeneration Gegenstände